1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a concentration photovoltaic module and, more particularly, to a device for aligning a concentration photovoltaic module.
2. Related Prior Art
A typical concentration photovoltaic module includes condensers to concentrate sun light to spots on efficient solar cells to reduce the number of solar cells required to convert solar energy into electricity in a piece of land is reduced. Hence, the cost of the photovoltaic module is reduced while the efficiency of the photovoltaic module is increased.
In the concentration photovoltaic module, to align each of the condensers to a related one of the solar cells, the light source must be dot-like. Hence, the concentration photovoltaic module is suitable for outdoor use where the sun acts as dot-like light source necessary for the alignment of the condensers to the solar cells. However, the stability of the brightness of the sun light and the weather conditions are beyond human control. The alignment of the condensers to the solar cells cannot be operated effectively sometimes because of the weather conditions.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.